Vampire
Vampires are Immortal creatures who feast on the blood of humans. Vampires possess the ability to turn humans into other vampires by bringing humans close to the brink of death and by sharing their blood transforms them into Vampires during death as they resurrect. Vampires are one of many species in the Last of the Gods universe created by the brotherhood. Creation 5,000 years ago Samuel a werewolf slave one night transformed during a full moon slaughtered King Namer and his entire family. The newly formed organization the brotherhood created by king Namer prior to his death captured Samuel and performed a magical ritual turning Samuel into the first Vampire also the first Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid. Vampire Blood Lust Vampires has an overwhelming blood lust but unlike ancient Vampires newly turned vampires becomes savage predators which Mary calls "blood junkies". Vampires must consume a fair amount of blood if do not consume vampire blood for long periods of time they turn into a rotting zombie like state also when they spell blood there eyes turn blood shot red. Vampire reputation Vampires are known as the most dangerous and ruthless species in the Last of the Gods universe. Some Vampires are known as "savages" a unevolved Vampire who enjoys the hunt and kill for the blood or sport. Many older or ancient Vampires are known for their power and most are noble but just as deadly. Hannibal the last Vampire of the 1st generation of vampires is noble and honorable but him being known as "The Dragon" during his youth was the most blood thirsty and evilest savage in Vampire history. Vampire Powers * Super Strength: Vampires possess superhuman strength the older the vampire the stronger he or she is than other younger weaker vampires. Vampires are far stronger then Witches, Werewolfs, and Humans but much weaker then Hybrids. * Super Speed: '''Vampires possess super speed the older the Vampire the faster he or she is than other younger vampires. they are much faster than Humans, Witches, and Werewolfs but far slower than Hybrids. * '''Immortality: '''Vampires are immortal they don't age and immune to sickness and diseases they also cannot die normally like Witches, Werewolfs, and Humans would. * '''Super Sight: '''Vampires can see through the dark clear as day also can see from a large distance they can also sees the inside of a person like a x ray like sight when their vampire eyes turn blood red. * '''Mind Compulsion: Using their mind Vampires are able to compel Humans and Werewolfs under their mind control they also cannot compel Witches or other Vampires or Hybrids. Hybrids can compel Vampires but Ancient Vampires cannot be compelled by Hybrids except by Samuel. * Regenerate: 'Vampires can sustain quote amount of damage they can regenerate from any injury but cannot heal as quicky if it Vampires are injured by sunlight or fire. Vampires can heal much faster than Werewolfs, Witches, and Humans but heal much slower than Hybrids. * '''Blood Siring: '''Vampires have the ability to turn Humans into other Vampires by consuming or injecting Vampire blood into a Human while being at the brink of death as they resurrect through their death. ''Weakness * '''Sunlight: '''Vampires cannot sustain the sunlight they will burn on contact and immediately die. Vampires who consume the blood of the First Vampire/Werewolf can walk in the Daylight and immune to the sunlight. * '''Wooden Stake: '''Vampires that are stabbed or impaled by a wooden stake to the heart immediately and permanently kills them. * '''Fire: '''Vampires are highly flammable and will quickly burn if not extinguished in time. * '''Heart Extraction: Removing the heart of a Vampire will immediately and permanently kills them. * Decapitation: Removing the head of a Vampire will immediately and permanently kills them. * Starvation: 'Vampires who don't consume blood for long periods of time will turn into a zombie like state as there powers will be neutralized. * '''Henbane: '''Henbane is a very lethal poison created by the brotherhood to subdued and weaken a Vampire upon contact or exposure to it. When henbane is in a Vampire's bloodstream their vampire veins are exposed all over their body and becomes paralyzed for 24 hours when it leaves it's system. ''All Vampires '''First Generation Vampires: Agrata: '''The First Vampire sired by Samuel turned sometime around in ancient India in 2350 B.C. '''4000+ [[Job|'Job']]:''' One of many ancient Vampires turned around in ancient Jerusalem in 1020 B.C. '''3000+ Creusa: '''Sister of Niklaus One of the many Vampires turned in ancient Greece around 1000 B.C. '''3000+ Niklaus: '''Brother of Creusa and one of many ancient vampires turned in 1000 B.C. '''3000+ [[Antoinette|'Antoinette']]: One of many ancient vampires turned in 1000 B.C. 3000+ [[Aife|'Aife']]: One of many ancient vampires turned by Samuel around 150 B.C. 2000+ Hannibal: '''Hannibal is the youngest and last ancient vampire Samuel created and the only survivor from the first generation of vampires turned around 900 A.D. '''1100+ Many Unknown Vampires....... Second Generation Vampires: Andrea: Andrea is an ancient Vampire and one of the first Vampires alongside her sister Morgana turned by Hannibal in 1031 A.D. 1000+ Morgana: '''Morgana is an ancient vampire and one of the vampires alongside her sister Andrea turned by Hannibal in 1031 A.D. '''1000+ Priscilla: '''Priscilla is an ancient vampire turned by Hannibal sometime during the early 13th century '''800+ Agrippina: Agrippina is a vampire turned by Hannibal around the early 16th century 500+ Tyson: '''Tyson is a vampire turned by Hannibal around the 17th century '''400+ [[Father Jon|'Father Jon']]: '''Father John is a vampire turned by Hannibal around the 18th century '''200+ [[Fábián|'Fábián']]: '''Fabian is a vampire turned by Hannibal in 1745 '''200+ [[James|'James']]: '''James is a Vampire turned by Mary in 1888 '''100+ Category:Species